Goosebumps (franchise)
Goosebumps is a children's horror book franchise published by Scholastic Corporation. The books are written by author and creator R. L. Stine. Beginning with the eponymous Goosebumps series in 1992, the Goosebumps franchise has spawned numerous followup and spin-off series. The franchise's other forms of media include a hit television series and a feature film. History The first three books in the Goosebumps franchise, Welcome to Dead House, Stay Out of the Basement, and Monster Blood were published at the same time in July 1992 as part of the [[Goosebumps|original Goosebumps series]]. From 1992 to 1997, sixty-two books were published in the original series. The final book in the original Goosebumps ''series was ''Monster Blood IV. After the original series ended, it was followed up by Goosebumps Series 2000 in 1998. However, it and the spin-off gamebook series, Give Yourself Goosebumps, were discontinued in 2000 after R. L. Stine's contract with Scholastic ended. After receiving requests from fans for the Goosebumps series to return, R. L. Stine and Scholastic released the Goosebumps HorrorLand series in April 2008, with the books Revenge of the Living Dummy and Creep from the Deep. The series has since been followed up by Goosebumps Hall of Horrors, Goosebumps Most Wanted, and Goosebumps SlappyWorld. Books series Main series ''Goosebumps'' : See also: Goosebumps (original series) Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books by creator and author R.L. Stine. It is the second best selling book series of all time, selling 400 million books worldwide in over 32 languages. The series began in July 1992 and ended in December 1997. ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' : See also: Goosebumps Series 2000 Goosebumps Series 2000 is the successor to the original Goosebumps series, written by R.L. Stine. It began in January 1998 with Cry of the Cat, one month after the final book in the original series was published. The series ended in January 2000 with Ghost in the Mirror. Twenty-five books were published in the series, with one unpublished. That being the twenty-sixth book, The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader. The series ended abruptly when R.L. Stine's contact with Scholastic ended, along with Give Yourself Goosebumps, and the planned Goosebumps Gold series. The series stated to be scarier than the original Goosebumps books, with the taglines boasting: 2000 times the scares!, and Welcome to the new millennium of fear! ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' : See also: Goosebumps HorrorLand Goosebumps HorrorLand was a series of books written by R.L. Stine. It began in 2008, and and ended in 2011 with nineteen books published. The series was a serialized adventure welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park run by creatures called Horrors. The series also had story arcs, a Goosebumps first. Each book had two stories. The first ten books had its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series served to wrap up the HorrorLand plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. ''Goosebumps Hall of Horrors'' : See also: Goosebumps Hall of Horrors Goosebumps Most Wanted : See also: Goosebumps Most Wanted Goosebumps SlappyWorld : See also: Goosebumps SlappyWorld Spin-offs ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' : See also: Tales to Give You Goosebumps ''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' : See also: Give Yourself Goosebumps ''Goosebumps Triple Header'' : See also: Goosebumps Triple Header Other media Television series Films Merchandise : Main article: Goosebumps (franchise)/Merchandise Reception References Category:Pages needing attention